tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynlenn
'Reynlenn (Reyshi/''Gaulstater'': Gaulstat, "Wall-City," Lohtish: Rraüknßtayeetéknn, "Rainirri-City," Vrankish: Vayasaña, "Vayess' Land," Anasic: l''Iraș a Nunlang'', "the City of High Tongue," Celmetish: ''Doralnga'', "Doralth Land," Eiharish: ''Rɘniridɘr'', "Land of Rainirri"), called '''the Walled City is the capital, and most-populous city of the Reyshi Kingdom, as well as one of the Eight States of Western Parthalenn. The city sits on the Dustings Inlet (Reyshi: Stauben Jienland), surrounded by the Gaullander Mountains (often "the Gaullanders"), a northern massif of the Vrankish Alps. The city has great white walls, built into the Gaullanders around its perimeter. These walls are ancient, older even than the Great Pyramid of the Badlands, making Reynlenn the oldest city in Parthalenn. After the 1st Great War, Billow the Slave tore down the walls and placed them within the Dustings Inlet to split the city in two, Anasic-controlled Western Reynlenn, and Sayerthenner-controlled Anasiceye. After the CC: 09/8/4,949 Icings Riot, the Sayerthenner Goodlord charged with control of Anasiceye was killed, and turned into vrankforters by rioters. Just weeks prior, the 678 Rebellion happened in Sayerthenn, ending in the death of the Smelly Blue King at the hands of Sayerthenner rioters, angry at him for the Kornumukfear, the burning of the hornmen. Reynlenn was re-unified, and the Reyshi Kingdom taken away from the Anasic Empire. The city is considered roughly the equal of Anasia's City, and Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, with control over Thunderstruck, and Lohth, comparable to Anasia's City's control over Celmetes the Red City, and Eiharu. Reynlenn was ruled by the House of Doralth during, and before the 1st Great War. The house distinguished itself during the War of the Four by discovering Vayess, and using her to defeat the Kingdom of the Jawcrown, and its allies Laandan, and Irri. The Doralths have since splintered off into many, many noble houses of Parthalenn, with none so powerful as the original branch. However, Ristt II Doralth brought great shame upon the House of Doralth, and they went extinct. The city is ruled by a Chancellor, chosen by the King of Reynlenn, the head of the House of Gaul, distantly related to the Lobott House of Wall. The Chancellor directly manages the city, and has governors, who directly manage the cities of Thunderstruck, Lohth, Vrankfort (Vrankish Fort), Jamstat (Village City), Zukarmonken (Sugar Monk's), Kolonie (Colony), Miel (Meal), Karlßtat (Karl's Town), Münjam (Village of the House of Meknn), Gaulgarten (Wall-Guard), as well as the twelve other regions of the Reyshi Kingdom: Fernosten (the Far East), Ferngesten (the Far West) Jaulieland (Jauli Land), Stormland, Jamstatland (Village City Land), Vrankland (Land of Vranks), Zukarland (Sugar Land), Niegetland (Knight Land), Dolk, Belk, Vaßer-Reik (Water Kingdom), and Fierengrof (Fiery Grove). Dolk, and Belk are both named for Jauli tribes, the Dolki, and the Belki respectively. Etymology: The Reyshi word Gaul comes from the Rainish word GALV (coincidentially where the name of Calum comes from too), meaning simply wall, which possibly has an origin in the Farwestern word ul, meaning "bridge." The word stat, meaning city, has the same origin as the Lobott "state," both ultimately originating from ancient Farwestern sata, meaning "to stand" or "to sit," depending on dialect. It is also where the words "stand," and "sit" come from. Together, the name means "Wall-City." The Lobott word "Reynlenn" comes from the Lohtish Rraüknßtayeetéknn, and the Eiharish Rəniridər, both meaning "Land of Rainirri." The Lohtish name come from Eiharish. The Eiharish, living very distant to the Reynlenners, simply called them Rainishmen. They now simply call Rainirri Rainiri, and its people lə Rainiri. The Vrankish, living very close to the Reyshi, and despite being more similar ethnically, and linguistically to the Eiharish, call Reynlenn Vayasaña, after Vayess of the Walls. The Anasi call the Reyshi Nunlangi, meaning "High Tonguers," the people who speak High Tongue, a tongue unrelated to the Illicatishmen, or to the Sphenklavs. In Anasic, Reynlenn is simply called "the City of Nunlang." Celmetites call Reynlenn Doralnga, meaning "Doralth Land." Geography: The city can be divided up into seven neighborhoods or gegenden. These are Norden-Herrs (Northern Lord's), Elten-Haf (Old-Port), Jungen-Haf (New-Port), Mitestat (Midtown), Jienienland (Inner-Inlet), Alpengegend (Mountain Neighborhood), and Osgaulen (pronounced as Oswalden, "Out-Wall Neighborhood"). Norden-Herrs is the wealthiest, and least-populous neighborhood of Reynlenn. It is made up of the northern cliffs just outside of the Dustings Inlet. Atop it lies fertile farmland, and hills rolling away from Reynlenn which have been put to full use as farms tended by serfs. Carved into the cliffs are intricated manors, and mansions, and castles on crags. These castles also have easy access to mines within the cliffs, and most-notably, have the best view of the city, being able to look out from atop the cliffs, and their homes on to nearly the entire city, all the monuments, and having a clear view of the inlet, and the Great-Sea. In contrast Elten-Haf is the poorest, and most-populous neighborhood of Reynlenn. Most of Reynlenn's residents refer to it as the Karalen Ghetto, a slum full of Ayishmen, mostly the descendants of a few Garlenner tourists in Reynlenn on 36th. This nickname is not truly representative of its population, however, which is still over 75% Reyshimen. Another 10% are Sphenklavs looking for work in Reynlenn. Overall, Reynlenn's population is roughly 5% Garlenner, and 10% Sphenklav. Elten-Haf lies on the northeastern shoreline of the Dustings Inlet, on a mess of rocks, which make it unsuitable for landing on, and even make it unfavorable to approach Reynlenn from. It used to be the main port of Reynlenn, at the spring of the River Korrõs (Reyshi: Flosch Kaurjos), which fed the Dustings Lake, and the Master's Lake of the City of Foe-Breakers. Thousands upon thousand would take the Goat Road to the River, and travel up it to trade at Reynlenn. After the Storm of Storms, however, half the port was destroyed, with rocks fillings its water, and the Great-Sea was brought to Reynlenn. The River Korrõs, meanwhile, nearly dried up, before a new exposed spring began feeding it. The Goat Road was destroyed, and Reynlenn, especially Elten-Haf, suffered for it. Elten-Haf is a mess of shantytowns atop shantytowns, with junk yards atop these shantytowns, all hidden beneath walls, so that they might not spoil the view for the Norden-Herren. Needing to expand the neighborhood for lack of space, the Elten-Hafen carved tunnels, homes, and even entire buildings into the cliffs of eastern Reynlenn. This neighborhood is the only neighborhood with a direct representative working under the Chancellor of Reynlenn, not even Norden-Herrs can boast this. Opposite Eltenhaf across the Dustings inlet lies Jungen-Haf, the "new" port of Reynlenn constructed only decades after the Storm of Storms. Very few people actually live here as most of the property is owned by the wealthy goodlords, and goodladies of the Norden-Herrs. The few that do live here are the merchant class, who sell their goods on the Dustings Inlet to the thousands, and thousands of people who pass through Reynlenn's port every day. Even the Orange, and Red Companies have shops here. Mitestat, while not hugely populated, is the largest, and most-wealthy of the Reyshi neighborhoods. Its population is entirely middle class, at least relative to the tens of thousands of peasants living beneath them. They live relatively wealthy, and mostly work in the factories outside of Reynlenn. Right now, the workload is light. There was a widespread belief in Parthalenn after 36th that the Ayishmen were punished by whatever gods there are for industrializing, and making great works that that god might have considered abominable. This belief is only now becoming unpopular, especially among the upper class who stand to make much money from factories. Soon enough, these people will lose their jobs, or become lower clas, as the factory work moves down to Elten-Hafen. Jienienland, and Alpengegend are much the same, with the rate of poverty increasing outwards from Norden-Herrs. Unlike those three neighborhoods, Osgaulen is almost entirely a poor neighborhood, with a small population. This neighborhood lies beneath the factories of Reynlenn, and so only the poorest people, willing to live so close to cesspools of waste, and abominations unto their Gods live here. These people tend to be Sphenklavs, and Karals, who have nowhere else to turn to, and who must live here to subsist on whatever meager wages they can get. They speak a different dialect of Reyshi, more similar to the Reyshi spoken in Zukarland, where large numbers of Sphenklavs live. Monuments of Reynlenn include: * The Fearless Fort (from Reyshi: Keine Fear Fort, "No Fire Fort," or "Flameless Fort"), the home of the king, and of the Chancellor. * The thrimonus of statues of the Hons Brothers, Metter Schua'al, and Xakael, rebels who failed to overthrow the Sayerthenners during the occupation of Reynlenn. * Billow's Bane Bridge, a bridge built over the the Dustings Inlet. When Billow tore down Reynlenn's walls, he left behind a massive footprint on the eastern beach of Reynlenn. This became a mark of shame for the Reyshi, and when re-unification finally came, they built a bridge over it to spit on the legacy of Billow in Reynlenn. * The Beach of Kings, a small strip of beach on the western side of the inlet with a statue of every Reyshi King on it, save for Ristterman Doralth. In his place instead there is a monolith with the names of thousands upon thousands of fallen in the Iksasfear. * The Lady of Reyn is the largest monument of Reynlenn. It depicts Vayess of the Walls, one leg on either side of the inlet, wearing the full armor of a Reyshi soldier during the War of the Four. It is one of the largest statues on this Earth, standing at 100 meters. * Billy's Home (Reyshi: Beles Haus) is the house of worship for the Kaanolki cultists living in Reynlenn. It was nicknamed mockingly for Billow the Slave, and for the Billy Goat, the animal which they worshipped. The cultists moved to Reynlenn because they detested Billow, and the Coldlands. * God King Vretarak II Gaul Lighthouse is a lighthouse which was built shortly after the crowning of the first King of Reynlenn, Vretarak II Gaul, named after his father, Vretarak Gaul, who himself was named after Sir Vretarak Fairasnaye, who led the Farrosday Rebellion against the Sefenlands shortly after Billow's Rebellion. All three Vretaraks are seen as revolutionary figures. History: Age of Terror: Reynlenn was built over 20,000 years ago by the Kiluns, ancient precursors to the Tayermen. Reynlenn is thus the third-oldest human settlement on this Earth, younger only than the Fields, and Black Isle. The Kiluns' civilization was brought to ruin by a single spoke of one of the bloodwheels which carried the Unforbidden 10,000 years prior. Before then the Kiluns had been in the good graces of the Shine, but once a single man wished for omniscience, the Shine intervened, killing him, and the Kiluns. They were scattered about in Parthalenn as barbarian tribes for thousands, and thousands of years before the arrival of Aye the Queen. The Shine threw the spoke into the Mattesian Great-Sea. Colonization by the Ayish Kingdom: White Era: War of the Four: Main Article - the War of the Four The War of the Four (CC: 26/4/4,224 at the Farrosday Riots - CC: 21/9/4,241 at the Battle of Vraenckorr) was a war fought primarily between the Reyshi Kingdom, and the Kingdom of the Jawcrown. These two, as well as the two Jawcrown vassal states of Irri, and Laandan, make up the four in the name "War of the Four." The war was at a stalemate until Vayess of the Walls, the legendary heroine of Reynlenn, and of the Nameless Children, became involved, ending the war quickly at the Battle of Vraenckorr. Shortly thereafter, Reynlenn broke up Jawcrown, Irrinisian, and Laandanisian cities, causing a mass displacement. Vayess of the Walls (born Weiß, Reyshi: "valiant woman," and called Weiß won þien Gaulen in Reyshi) was born the day of the Farrosday Riots, exactly 976 years before the birth of Hockrott the Hornman. Her father, Benro, later called the Burnt, and the Brave, was a Red Alchemist. He committed terrible crimes against humanity, and unleashed an abomination he called the Hag upon Vraenckorr on a visit there. The Hag was an inhuman creature, a powerful psychic, which drove men to madness. Thousands died, and Benro was publicly executed that night, at the end of the Farrosday Riots. When news reached the Reyshi that one of their own had been killed, and blamed for the riots, they declared war. This would be a hard, but assured, victory for the Reyshi. Then the Kingdom called on its two vassal states, and the war became about the Kingdom of the Jawcrown conquering Reynlenn. For many years the war was fought, with its three most major battles, according to the Reyshi, being the Siege of Vrankfort, the Battle of the Great Goats, and the Assault on Agrað Moor. Siege of Vrankfort: Vrankfort, the southernmost city of Reynlenn, was the first to be attacked by the Vrankish during the war. Not expecting the Vraenckorrians to mobilize very quickly, the Reyshi had sent only a small outpost to guard Vrankfort at the outset of the war. They were mistaken, however, and the Vraenckorrians called on Irri, and Laandan to field 300,000 soldiers to attack Vrankfort. At the time, that was the single largest army that had ever been fielded. It would not be surpassed until Messink Blot fielded an army of 800,000 to take the Irelenner Isles centuries later. They took it in just an hour, trapping about 800 soldiers in Vrankfort Tower. For the so-called Blood Ninehours, the 800 men defended Vrankfort Tower, taking about 400 casualties to the Reyshimen's 80,000 casualties, most of whom were killed in the Great Fire of the Vrankfort. About 60,000 reinforcements arrived. They were untrained, and tired from the long walk between Miel, and Vrankfort, and surely would have been slaughtered by the 220,000 Vrankish soldiers. The Vrankish surrendered, and the Reyshi took over 100,000 prisoners of war, with 20,000 not giving in so easily, and another 100,000 surviving, and hiding in the hills around Vrankfort, or escaping back the Vraenckorr. Vrankfort Tower survived unscathed, Vrankfort was rebuilt in the following weeks, and the Vraenckorrians suffered a humiliating defeat. The city of Vrankfort was finded there shortly after the War of the Four, settled mostly by displaced Vraenckorrians, Reyshi soldiers, and by those who helped rebuild Vrankfort. Battle of the Great Goats: Halfway through the war, the Vrankish began using guerilla warfare against Reynlenn. The Battle of the Great Goats was an assault on mounted goat by Reynlenn on the Goat Road to combat these guerilla tactics. About 500 Reyshi attacked the Vrankish fighters, engaging them mostly on one-on-one combat. The great goats gave the Reyshi, despite being outnumbered 3-to-1, a significant advantage. Goats allowed soldiers to cut down the Vrankish easily, and by this point in the war neither side was properly armed, nor properly suited. The Reyshi were essentially wearing rags, meanwhile the Vrankish had leather armor. The Vrankish ultimately lost, but only barely. Only one goat, a great grey thing named Griegjunge, was the only surviving goat. It was a hard fought battle for the goat. The goat had all its legs horribly broken, its horns shattered, and its grey coat slathered in blood. The goat died a week later, and was given full military honors for a funeral. A statue is built in his honor at the city center of Miel, where he was born, and raised. His owner, a soldier who fell in battle, Vrytz won Tolhaus, is also depicted mounted on him, smiling, and smoking a cigarette. Assault on Agrað Moor: Agrað Moor (from old Vrankish: A Grað Móõr, "To More/Better Grace") was a fishing village upstream of of the River Korõs. It was finded by worshippers of the nameless gods, calling themselves the Grace Cultists. Their shaman was a boy named Grayson (from Graçono "Son of Grace"), the son of one of two Sealhags who had visited Vraenckorr a few years prior. Shortly before the Assault, he had a vision, wherein he saw the Hag becoming one soul with Vayess, and giving her untold powers. A lone spy for Reynlenn informed the Reyshi of it. The House of Doralth already had Vayess, but if information about her got out, it was possible that the Kingdom of the Jawcrown could prepare. They mobilized on the village, sending out 20,000 Reyshi, which were themselves followed by 15,000 Vraenckorrians, and 3,000 Irrinisians. Nearly everyone in the village died; these were all battle-hardened men, who were willing to die for their cities, and were willing to kill to protect themselves. At the end of it all, Grayson survived, in a sea of corpses. Another vision came to him, this time of the Storm of Storms, and the untold death and destruction it would cause. He thought he saw a Vraenckorrian rider in the distance, but in reality it was Vayess of the Walls disguised as a Vraenckorrian rider. He began to approach her, but saw soon enough saw that it was a disguise. He began running, and tried to shout to her a warning of her death, and the death of millions at the hands of Landeles. Vayess did not speak Vraenckorrian. Vayess ran him down. In stories, Grayson is depicted as an evil old man, not as the young boy that he was. Battle of Vraenckorr: Storm of Storms: Grey Era: 1st Great War: Black Era: Xakael's Rebellion: Revolt of the Hons Brothers: Metter Hoschua'al's Revolt: Metter or "Mother" Hoschua'al (whose name means "Gracious to teach about God" - from Hons, "Grace," Schul, "school" or "to teach," Sefenlander a "to" or "about," and Sefenlander al "God") led a revolt from Western Reynlenn against the Goodlord Anasiceye. CC: 08/9/4,949 Icings Riot: Taking Lohth: Taking Thunderstruck: The Doom War: 4th Great War: The Grey Era: Colonization of the New North Sphenklavs System: War With the Pringilese Gequans: þier Neikteþ Inocentendefen/the Night of Innocents Dying: Mur Invasion: Last Battle of Miel: Category:Eight States Category:Locations Category:History Category:States Category:Linguistics Category:Cities Category:Capitals